Разумный
by qex
Summary: \\Перевод работы Rasiaa "Sensible"\\ — Меня всегда предупреждали о незнакомцах, — прошептала Гермиона. Она положила свою голову ему на плечо. — И я всегда принимала эти слова близко к сердцу. Не знаю, почему мне захотелось поговорить с тобой сегодня. \ — Тебе так важно об этом знать?


Он здесь один.

На самом деле, это не было преднамеренно. Он пришел сюда для деловой встречи, но его партнер заболел и не смог явиться.

Сегодня ему некуда пойти, так что он остался в этом баре.

Здесь тускло. Кроме того, над каждым столом гудят и мерцают хаотично расположенные лампочки. Оттенки золотого и красного поддерживают здесь накаленную атмосферу. Зал почти забит болтающими людьми, но он все равно слышит восхитительные звуки, издаваемые фортепиано.

Люди в баре довольно необычны. Некоторые пришли в рабочей одежде, но большинство из них одеты так, как будто хотят что-то доказать, самоутвердиться. Женщины здесь носят блузки с глубоким декольте и короткие юбки, а также другие экстравагантные одеяния. Мужчины же носят почти тоже самое. Ему нравится это место, хотя он и не заходит в подобные заведения часто.

— Мне кажется, что мы единственные разумные люди в этом балагане.

Он повернулся и увидел девушку, медленно пьющую из наполненного прозрачной жидкостью стакана. Из-за цвета напитка нельзя было узнать, алкоголь это или нет. Её буйно вьющиеся волосы были искусно уложены и выглядели беспорядочно, хотя возможно он ошибался. Казалось, что все действия незнакомки были тщательно спланированы, но выглядела она так, будто вся её жизнь полностью спонтанна. Её глаза таинственно блестели.

— Гермиона, — представилась она, положив свой стакан на барную стойку, и протянула руку.

— Гарри, — сказал он, ответив на рукопожатие. — И, почему ты решила, что я разумный?

— Только мы с тобой пришли сюда в джинсах, и я думаю, это единственная подходящая одежда для этого бара.

В ее словах был смысл.

— Не в этот раз, — сказал Гарри, приметив еще несколько одетых в джинсы людей и пожав при этом плечами.

Гермиона что-то пробормотала, видимо согласившись с ним.

— Ты уже бывал здесь? — поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, критически посмотрев на других посетителей. — Этот бар выбрал мой деловой партнер. Я не бывал здесь раньше.

— Довольно странное место встречи, не так ли?

— Да, достаточно необычное.

Ненадолго они умолкли. Воспользовавшись паузой, Гарри заказал себе алкогольный коктейль и сразу же осушил свой бокал. Жжение в горле скоро прекратилось, и когда он взглянул на Гермиону, она сидела, глядя на него, и о чем-то размышляла.

Гарри отвернулся от её пристального взгляда. Между ними нет ничего особенного: ни ощущения какой-то магии, ни проблесков искр. В его жизни ничего не поменялось. Гарри даже не знал, хочет он что-либо менять или нет.

— Позволь мне угостить тебя выпивкой, — вдруг сказал он.

— Спасибо, но может ты ещё и пригласишь меня на танец? — предложила она, протянув к нему пустой стакан.

Это не место для танцев. Здесь конечно есть и музыка, и выпивка, однако люди в этом баре больше хотят найти партнёра для секса, нежели чем для танца. Гермиона не удивила его, попросив об этом, но он ошибся в ней при встрече. Гарри кивнул и предложил свой коктейль перед тем, как заказать ей новый.

Гермиона полностью проигнорировала его. Вместо этого, она встала и выжидательно протянула к нему руки. Гарри улыбнулся, взял её за протянутые руки и повёл в центр зала.

Играл медленный танец. Ни один из них не умел хорошо танцевать, но это не имело никакого значения. Гарри поймал на себе её улыбку, и когда туфли подводили Гермиону, он легко подхватывал её. Вскоре их танец стал более гладким, они кружились в нем, не замечая ничего вокруг и смеясь над своими нелепыми ошибками.

— Меня всегда предупреждали о незнакомцах, — прошептала Гермиона. Она положила свою голову ему на плечо. — И я всегда принимала эти слова близко к сердцу. Не знаю, почему мне захотелось поговорить с тобой сегодня.

— Тебе так важно об этом знать? — спросил Гарри, повернув свою голову так, чтобы его нос касался её щеки. — Никто не знает ответы на все вопросы.

— И всё же, мне хочется, — ответила она. — Я всегда относилась к тем, кто постоянно ищет все ответы.

— Игнорируй их, — посоветовал он. Его губы коснулись кожи на щеке девушки. — Просто следи за танцем.

— Я попробую, — согласилась Гермиона. — Не знаю, понравится ли мне это.

Он шагнул назад, а затем улыбнулся, когда она сама сразу же шагнула за ним.

— Мне кажется, что понравится, — сказал Гарри.

Гермиона грациозно улыбнулась.

— Наверное, нас свела судьба, — предположил он. Музыка стихла, и Гарри остановился, разглядывая её. — Я думаю, твой коктейль уже испортился.

Она засмеялась и закатила глаза.

— Скорее всего, — сказала Гермиона.

Когда хохот отпустил её, она протянула руку. Гарри взял её.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Гарри, хоть и не знал за что.

Она наклонилась и поцеловала его. Гарри прижал её к себе, а кто-то свистнул из толпы, но они не обратили на это внимание. Эта близость длилась недолго.

— А это не причина нашей встречи? — предположил он, и новый приступ смеха сокрушил Гермиону.

— Нет, я думаю нет.

— А ты не хочешь, чтобы это стало причиной?

Она задумалась на несколько мгновений, положив подбородок на его плечо.

— Не очень. Но это кажется довольно логичным.

— Мир не всегда логичен, — возразил он.

— А я-то думала, что ты здравомыслящий парень, — расстроилась Гермиона, покачав головой.

— Я спрашивал тебя, почему ты так думаешь, — напомнил он. — Я никогда не считал себя таким.

— Не будь настолько глупым, я же выбрала тебя, значит, где-то в тебе есть что-то разумное.

Теперь уже настал его черёд закатывать глаза. Гарри повернулся и поцеловал Гермиону в щёку. Он запустил руку в её волосы, обматывая кудрявые локоны вокруг её лица, а она и не была против. Тем временем они продолжали делать короткие шаги вокруг друг друга в центре этого танцевального зала, хоть этот бар и не являлся им.

— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? — спросил Гарри.

— К тебе в постель или на ужин? — спросила она прямо, слегка поддавшись вперед, чтобы их головы соприкоснулись.

— Я думал, мы здесь не для этого, — сказал он. — Я больше склоняюсь в сторону ужина.

— Видишь? — сказала она нежно улыбнувшись. — Я же говорила, что ты разумный. Мне нравится итальянская еда.

Он захохотал и сразу же поцеловал её.

— Да будет так.


End file.
